The Pride of Severus Snape
by BookWorm109
Summary: Snarry. Severus and Harry want to start a family. What lengths will Severus go to to make sure of it? Warnings: Non con, Mpreg.


**A/N: Well hullo my lovely followers. I know. I can hear your cries, wondering where the hell is more of IFY. Alas, I am waiting to post it until I have it completely finished. Which, I am actually close to doing! I am reposting the entire story because I have changed quite a bit and I am very happy with where it's gone. So to my IFY followers, thanks so much for being patient. It will be worth it I promise you!!!**

* * *

Harry walked up behind Severus quietly, he was determined to scare his husband at least once.

"I can assure you it will be quite impossible to scare me, Mr. Potter," Severus said without turning around.

Harry shivered at Severus' voice, he loved when Sev called him Mr. Potter, it sounded so naughty anymore. He finished his walk over to his husband and wrapped his arms around Severus' waist.

"I went to St. Mungo's today," he said into Severus' back.

Severus stopped chopping the peppers but didn't say anything.

"I went to the fertility doctor."

Severus growled and spoke "And?"

"And I can carry children."

Severus turned, a smile adorning his thin lips. "Well Mr. Potter, what are we waiting for? I think we better get started."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry looked down at his stomach. Another blue glow shown over his flat belly. Still nothing. Sighing, he cancelled the spell and sat down on the edge of the bed. That had been the fourth one. The doctors said he was perfectly fine, no reason he shouldn't have conceived already. Harry waited every two months before each test to be sure.

Harry walked out into the kitchen just as Severus passed into the wards.

"I need to retire," Severus said as he walked into their house. "I can't stand those idiots they have the nerve to call fifth years. Longbottom's spawn blew up yet another cauldron today."

"I talked to the Healers at Mungo's today," Harry started looking at his feet " They said that if we wanted to have a baby that both parties should be examined, you know, to make sure."

Severus set the mug he had just grabbed from the cabinet onto the counter. "And you think I should go?"

Harry kept his eyes down "Well, if you really want children, Severus, then I think we should check every variable. I mean, what would it hurt?"

"Are you suggesting that it's my fault?"

Harry shot his head up "No! I don't mean it like that Sev, I'm just saying that we need to rule out every possibility."

"I think you are saying just the opposite Harry."

"No, Severus, I just want to make sure. It's probably something else but the healers said we should check both parties before trying anything else."

"Well the healers are imbeciles. I refuse to be subjected to testing my ability to produce children," Severus left his empty cup on the table and left for the library, shutting himself in.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"You don't want them, that's the only reason I can think of Severus! Just say so! Just tell me so that I don't keep hoping!" Harry yelled.

"Who would want to reproduce with you?" Severus snarled.

Harry's face dropped, tears suddenly assaulted his eyes. "What?"

Severus closed his eyes, the angry expression left his face. He walked over to Harry and hugged him. "I didn't mean that."

Harry sobbed into Severus' chest. A year had passed since they had started trying and Severus still refused to get tested.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Boy Who Lived Missing

By Rita Skeeter

Harry Potter was reported missing yesterday evening. Severus Snape, Professor of Potions at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and former Death Eater, reported a break in at the house the couple share. Snape told authorities that the house had been ransacked and Potter, who had been sleeping when he had left, was no longer at their flat when he returned.

Snape is now being questioned by Aurors due to the couples public argument the day before. The couple was witnessed talking rapidly and at times, yelling at each other in an alley by Flourish and Blotts. The argument ended with Snape storming away leaving Potter, fitful and teary-eyed in the alley.

However a search of former known Death Eaters has also been warranted. Aurors have already begun searching the manor of Lucius Malfoy, so far evidence has yet to be attained.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry woke up cold. It took only a few moments before he realized he was naked, bound and gagged. He was laying bent over something. A stool of some kind. His ankles were tied apart and his hands were tied to the platform he was laying on. His body ached as well, mainly his head, wrists and ankles.

"Are you finally awake?" a man asked.

Harry tried to turn to see the source of the voice, he was sure he knew who was talking but it was different, altered somehow.

A tall man walked around to the front of him. He was wearing a dark robe and a cloth mask of some kind. It reminded Harry of a ninja.

"Finally. You've been sleeping for quite a while now Mr. Potter. Though the stunning hex I used was quite powerful. However, spells are not important right now."

Harry tried to raise his eyes enough to get a better glimpse of who was talking to him. It hurt too bad though and he tried pulling at his bonds instead.

"Now that won't do you any good Mr. Potter."

A finger trailed down his back.

"I have much planned for you."

Harry sobbed.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Boy Who Lived Found

By Rita Skeeter

Harry Potter was found naked at the edge of Hogsmeade early this morning after his three week disappearance. Potter was taken to St. Mungo's after being found by Reginald Crocker. "I was on my way out to the pub and he was just lying there." Potter was badly injured, Crocker said, "He had bones sticking out everywhere and his bruises, I've never seen anything like them."

Potter was not conscious therefore unable to comment and Severus Snape, Potter's husband, refused to comment.

Snape, who had been questioned by Aurors when Potter first disappeared, had been ruled out as a suspect shortly after the beginning of the investigation. He had been seen at an Apothecary near their home at the time of the kidnapping. Other investigations at former Death Eater homes had also turned up empty.

Aurors plan on questioning Potter as soon as he returns to consciousness. Potter had been in a coma since his reappearance.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"I don't know," Harry said weakly. "I couldn't see his face and his voice was disguised," Harry told Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Harry," Kingsley started, "I need to know what all happened when you were there."

"I was beaten most of the time, after a while though the beatings stopped. That was when they started with… other things."

"I need details Harry, I'm sorry but I need to know exactly what happened."

"I was raped." Harry said, his voice breaking. Severus, who had been sitting next to Harry's bed, stiffened.

"Was it just one person?"

"It could have been more. I don't know," Harry paused. "Sometimes I was spoken to, other times I wasn't, most of the time I couldn't see anyway so I couldn't tell difference in height or their figure."

"What about your location?"

"I was in a room the whole time, a black room. The only time there was a light on was when someone opened a door that I couldn't see. Can we be done please?" Harry was fighting off tears now and his pain was starting to kick up again.

"Very well."

A healer walked in and began administering potions. Harry took them gratefully, falling asleep as the healer continued running her tests.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"You're pregnant," the healer said.

"That's not possible," Harry denied.

"No," Severus whispered.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry turned over in bed, finding the other side empty once again. He turned over and looked at the clock. It was still dark out, only four o'clock. He sat up then covered his mouth. Harry ran to the bathroom and discarded the contents of his stomach into the toilet. He wiped his mouth as he walked into the den. Severus' cloak was gone so Harry assumed he must have left, as usual.

Grabbing the blanket off the back of the sofa, Harry sat down on the couch and covered up, resting his hand on the small swell of his stomach. He would wait for Severus to get back.

--

"Where do you go?"

Severus looked over at his husband then back down to his breakfast. "I walk."

"Why do you have to walk at four in the morning?"

"Because I like to get up early and walk."

"Why did you only start doing after this happened?" Harry asked putting his hand on his stomach.

Severus stopped eating and wiped his mouth with his napkin. "Because I've needed to think. I'm going to be late." Severus stood and grabbed a handful of Floo Powder, threw it into the fire and vanished in a flash of green fire and a call to his destination.

Harry dropped his fork onto his plate, put his head in his hands and cried.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"You can't keep doing this! I've accepted it why can't you?"

"I'll do what I please Potter and I have nothing to accept."

"If you can't accept this child Severus then what are we doing here?"

"That thing is not my child."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"He hates me," Severus said.

"He does not. He's upset. Like you."

"I can't get my own husband pregnant, but some stranger, someone that doesn't love him, can."

"You are too proud Severus. It isn't genetics that determine who is a father to a child."

"It's not fair."

"It never has been."

"How am I supposed to fix this?"

"Go to him. He needs you."

Severus left, his cloak bundled around him as he fought the wind. Albus was right. Severus needed to go to Harry. He could feel the urgency. He rushed from the tomb, head bent against the wind, time fighting with it.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry was bent over in pain. Oh Merlin did it hurt. He fought to reach the emergency Portkey. But with the amount of pain Harry was in, the few feet he needed to get to it felt like miles.

He took another step towards the Portkey and bent back over "Fuck!"

"Sit down."

Harry's head flew up. "What are you doing here?"

"I apologize Harry," Severus said as he grabbed the Portkey and walked over to Harry. "I was wrong. However I think the more pressing matter is getting you to St. Mungo's. Grab hold."

Harry hesitated then grabbed Severus around the waist. Severus activated the Portkey and they were suddenly in St. Mungo's. The Healers went to work.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry was in awe. His arms were weighted down by this… this thing that was his child. He watched intently, observing every crevice on his daughters face. Her lips were parted and perfectly shaped. Her cheeks were pink and pudgy. Her eyelashes dark stains against her pale skin. Harry felt this overwhelming amazement and wonder for this being, this tiny person in his arms. "Wow."

Severus smiled, he felt the same way. "I agree."

Harry looked up at his husband and smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Severus was walking to his usual destination, money in hand. His pale companion was there, as expected. He smiled and bent his head in greeting.

The other man nodded. "All went well then?"

"She's perfect, here's the last payment. However, I feel that the damage done was a bit excessive. I told you to hurt him, not beat him close to death. I've taken the medical bill out of the payment."

"Fair enough, hand it over."

Severus handed the bag over to the other man.

"Why didn't you just get examined?" the tall man asked curiously.

"I am not fertile," Severus said, shame underlying in his voice. "I won't have Harry or anyone else but you and I to know that. Thank you Draco. I'm grateful."

Severus turned and walked away, back to his family.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so some of you had questions. **1.** Why would Severus tell Draco what he couldn't tell Harry? Because Severus has a different relationship with Draco, while he loves Draco, Harry has a different kind of love from Severus (which I will answer in another question). **2.** Why did Severus act hurt and upset? Despite the fact that Severus wanted that to happen, it hurt him to know Harry had gone through all of that, part of it was self loathing that he couldn't do it himself and he took that anger out on Harry. As well as the fact that one expects a certain behaviour from our beloved potions master, you would be suspicious if he didn't react at all. **3.** Did Severus even love Harry? Yes. And in his own twisted mind he saw himself as doing Harry a favour. Giving Harry what he wanted.


End file.
